The Legend of Zelda: The Rings of The Goddesses
by kokiriforestresident
Summary: Link must set out on a quest to find the three rings of the three Great Goddesses and harness their powers to banish this new yet familiar threat. I recommend you read the back story first. Anyone that is about to read this should wait a week while I edit that chapters I have up now. Please bare with me as I also have a job. So the week is just an estimate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Heroes Call

It was a plain day in the Lost Woods as Link was going to meet Saria at their usual spot. After so many years playing in the lost woods as a kid, Link had no trouble traversing the tricky maze. But for yet unknown reasons, as Link rounded the last corner he found himself face to face with a Deku Scrub. As the scrub shot the seed was hurled towards Link, he instinctively grabbed the nearest stick and sent it right back at his ugly foe. That done, he met up with his friend with no more interruptions.

That night, as Link lay sleeping soundly, Saria sits atop her home playing her cherished ocarina. Not meaning to, Link awakens to her beautiful musical score and joins her on the roof. "What's wrong?" asked Link, wiping his eyes trying to become fully aware of his surroundings, "Why are you up so late?"

All Saria could do was look him in the eyes with a gloomy look on her face. For awhile she did this until she finally replied, "I had an awful dream, and I think you should see the Great Deku Tree. The forest is changing and I have a feeling you'll have to leave because of it."

All Link could do was share in that same gloomy look until they both fell asleep on the roof.

In the morning Link awoke on Sarias roof, but with no Saria. After breakfast Link did as Saria wished and went to see The Great Deku Tree. Before he set of on his journey, Link stopped by their usual spot to see Saria and let her know he was going to take her advice and see the great one. He also asked her if she would join him seeing as how she might be right and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible in case he did have to leave.

"I don't think I can." cried Saria. "I don't think I could handle the news if I am right." With that she got up and disappeared out of sight as Link just stood there with a broken heart.

As he said, Link grabbed all his traveling gear, a knife, some food and his life savings in rupees (which was only 300), and set out to get his or rather Sarias questions answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Tree's Wisdom and a Tragic Tale**

As Link set out to see the Great Deku Tree, Mido, the most arrogant of the Kokiris walks up and kicks him square in his rear end. "OUCH! What was that for?"

With a menacing glare, Mido replies "You must think that you're so special because the Deku Tree lets you see him anytime you want? Well look here mister special, you may be able to do whatever you want, but you'll never be one of us!" And as usual Link just looks away and continues onto his goal as he hears nothing but ramblings behind him.

Although not far, Link thought a lot about what would happen if Saria was right and how he would react if he ever had to leave his childhood friend.

In a deep guttural tone Link hears, "You have journeyed here to seek many answers. Sadly I can only answer three." As our Hero looks up to greet the tree, he notices something wrong. A large mark, possibly from a sword, is etched into the side of the Deku tree. "What is that…" is all Link could get out before being interrupted.

"Think before you ask your question boy. You get only three questions and three answers." Now the Deku tree had a bit of an angry look on his face. "I know I raised you to be smarter than that"

With that said Link sat down and proceeded to think about his questions and how to properly say them so he could get the answers he is looking for.

Finally Link stood up and asked his first question. "Great Deku Tree, why am I different from the others?'

"It is not a matter of why you're different, but where you come from. You and the Kokiri are essentially the same. You just come from different realms. You my dear boy are a noble Hylian, protectors of the land of Hyrule, while the Kokiri are protectors of the forest. Same can be said about the Gorons being the protectors of the mountains and the Zoras protect the waters. We may look different but we are all children of the three Great Goddesses. Your People play a big role in the life of this land. Hylians may be protectors of the entire land of Hyrule and very skilled in battle, but they can't do everything. The Kokiri, with their small bodies can get through the forests easier, making it possible for stealth attacks. Gorons have their rock hard bodies to withstand the harsh conditions up on Death Mountain. The Zoras have their flippers and gills to travel through the lake and rivers. And finally the Gerudo, although thieves,, are skilled at weaponry. They fashioned the weapons and armor your people used in battle. We may all have our own realms but we all have important roles to play. We work together to protect this land. Now what is your second question child?"

"What happened to my parents and why was I left to be raised in this forest?" screamed Link as he was shocked to learn of his people's important role in Hyrule's history. With an eager ear Link sat down to ready himself for the tragic tale of his upbringing.

"Many years ago, a vile man named Ganondorf pulled an army together from the underbelly of this world and set them loose. As we were bombarded with their relentless attacks, your parents thought it best that you be raised in the forest. We could hide you away from the evils that lurked in the shadows and when the time was right, like now, tell you your past and what you as a Hylian are capable of. Sadly your parents did not make it. Your father died while protecting you and your mother. And your mother perished soon after she took an injury while getting you here, she willed herself to ask for my assistance by caring for you and telling me this tragic tale. You are destined for great things boy and although perilous, you will succeed."

With his and Sarias fears realized, Link proceeded to ask his final question. "Why am I the Destined one?"

"Sorry but I am not allowed to answer that question. You must figure that out on your own. Now enter my body Link. Inside you will find the armor and weapon that was left to you by your mother. Although old, they should last you until you get to the next village."

With a disappointed look on his face (mostly from not knowing where he had to go next and not being able to ask) Link marched on and entered the Deku Tree with a bit of fear and curiosity.

Inside he sees a pedestal with his new garb, an old partially rusted shield, a map, a sheathed sword, and hiding behind the garb a bag filled with 500 rupees and a note that read: _Link, if we're not around to see you grow up, just know that we did all we could to keep this land beautiful for you. The quest you are now about to embark on is going to be long and very dangerous. Please be safe my child. Make us and the Great Goddesses proud._

After a bit of mourning our hero finally emerges from the tree. "Now go child and make this land peaceful once more."

With a fire in his eyes and an ache in his heart, Link set out to Sarias house to tell her what the Great Deku Tree had told him. On the way to her place he thought long and hard about the easiest way to tell her.

With a knot in his throat Link lightly knocked on her door. With sweat running down his forehead, he began to think telling her would be a bad idea. Before he could walk away the door opens and she looked scared, almost lonely even. Right away he knew that there wouldn't be much to say seeing as how from her looks, she already knew.

"Saria look…" was all he could utter before Saria interrupted.

"I knew my fears were true. You don't need to say anything. I think it would be best if we did not talk about this and you just leave in the morning." As she slammed the door Link could see a tear forming in the corner of her eye. With that Link went back to his place, washed up and tried to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Baron Fields and a Chance Encounter**

A new day has dawned and Link, with his old rusty shield and sword, is ready to tackle this quest head on. With the way Saria acted last night,

"I think it would be best if we did not talk about this and you just leave in the morning."

Link was unsure whether he should try to comfort her before he leaves and say his goodbyes. It didn't take him long to grab the rest of his gear. With is knife and now 800 rupees firmly attached to his garb our hero set out to face this quest and finish it so he could return to his childhood friend (well his only friend really), Saria.

Without wanting to make her feel worse he sets off towards Hyrule field. While walking he decides to look at the map and determine where he should head next. Not halfway across the bridge he hears a familiar voice.

"So you're not going to say goodbye?"

He looks up to find Saria standing there and she didn't look too happy either.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would have wanted to be disturbed" said Link, trying to redeem himself, "From the reaction you had last night, I thought it best to do as you said and leave in the Morning."

Saria was now up in his face at this point, "It doesn't mean you couldn't at least hope that I would be here to see you off." She then stepped back but had a puzzled look this time, "Hmm. It feels like this has happened before. Oh well."

"From the way you acted last night, I wasn't sure that you would see me off. It seemed like you didn't want to say goodbye and that you were scared of something"

Angry again Saria screamed, "I may fear for your life but that doesn't mean I wouldn't say goodbye when I need to. You can be so thick headed sometimes!" For some reason Link could hear a little chuckle underneath all that anger. "Anyways, I want you to have this amulet. It may look like just a normal Kokiri pendant, but I can assure you that it has a bit of magic and will come in handy during your journey."

"Thank you Saria. You are the only friend I've ever had. When I'm with you, although I'm not the same size as you, you make me feel like I'm Kokiri like you. You make me feel accepted." As Link was revealing his feelings, he started to blush.

In the distance they could hear cheering. The whole village, excluding Mido, had come to see Link off as well. Neither Link nor Saria expected this. "Looks like they do see you as a Kokiri Link" Saria cracked the biggest smile Link had ever seen on her. "Now go and save Hyrule. You are the only one that can destroy whoever is behind this."

With goodbyes and best wishes done, Link proceeded to walk off to Hyrule field.

Upon arrival, Link knew right away that what he saw was not the way Hyrule field should be. The trees and fields were dead. Nobody was found to be traveling on any roads. Our hero was beginning to understand why he is needed. Now he needed to know why he was chosen to be the destined one.

"It looks like it is time for the chosen hero of destiny to start his journey."

"Who said that?" Link looked around and finally came upon a giant owl attempting to perch on an old dead branch. "What are you?"

"I shall answer your questions in reverse. To start off, my name is Kaepora Gaebora. I am the watcher of these lands and messenger to the Goddesses. When I see evil that is getting too large to handle, I then send a message to the Goddesses and then a chosen hero is born."

"Why was I chosen?" Link looked at Kaepora with a grin thinking he could finally get his question answered.

"That my dear boy is something only you and the goddesses know."

Link scowled. He was not pleased with this answer. "If I'm supposed to know, then why do I ask the question?

"All questions are answered upon learning the truth. Most answers do not come upon a person unless they have searched for the answer. Shall I repeat myself?"

"No. That's fine. Where should I head to from here? I have no idea what to do."

"North of here, is a village known as Kakariko Village, there you will find a woman named Impa, she will fill you in on what has happened and tell you what you need to do" With his message complete, Kaepora flew off before Link could ask any more questions.

Although confused Link proceeded north to find the village he was to find. What am I supposed to do? Who is my enemy? What am I going to use to defeat this nameless enemy? These questions ran through his head as he walked to his destination.

Link deep in thought stopped and took another look around. He could feel something strange happening to him. He kept feeling this grim feeling, like everything was hopeless, was rising. Thinking it was just a reaction to his first time in Hyrule field, he marched on.

Yet again he was careless and without paying attention, he ran into a young woman in a ragged hood, knocking her over. "Sorry about that. I was deep in though." As Link helped this young maiden up, he got a look at her more clearly. She had distinctively bright red hair.

"I'm fine. Thanks." The young maiden grabbed Links outreached hand. "By the way, my name's Malon, nice to meet you"

Although he has never left the forest, this woman looked somehow familiar to him. "By those clothes, you're wearing I'd say you came from the forest."

"Yes I do. This is the first time I ever ventured out. I was raised in those woods. And for some reason, you look familiar to me." Link then started to feel dizzy and passed out.

_"Link, now that ********* is destroyed, I have to send you back to your own time now. You can finally live your own life. Goodbye Link."_

"Hey Mister?"

"Hey Mister Forest man?"

"Huh? What?" Link shot up in fear. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You passed out so I called my horse Epona and brought you to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Where's my stuff? What about my sword and shield?" Link the checked his neck for the amulet that Saria gave him.

"Don't worry I didn't take anything. Besides, Hyrule may be dying and corrupted, but I'm no Gerudo." She giggled as she brought his sword and shield from another room. "What's your name? You passed out before you got a chance to tell me it."

"It's Link. I've been sent by the Deku Tree to save Hyrule. Apparently I'm this chosen Hero." Link laughed at the idea. "Like I'm strong enough to stop some great evil plaguing this land?"

"Don't say that. You may have just started but strength is earned through many hardships. I know you will become the hero you're destined to be."

"With this rusted sword and shield, I highly doubt I'll get very far." Malon didn't even get the chance to hand him his gear before he smacked them away. "_Why couldn't my mother have left me_ _gear that wouldn't rust as quickly as these?"_ Link kept thinking that to himself as he stared at the wall in front of him.

Seeing as how Malon just met our hero, she really had no clue how to cheer him up. To have an excuse to walk out of the room for a bit she said, "I'll go bring you some of our famous Lon Lon Milk. That can cheer anyone up."

After she left, his precious amulet started to glow. "Link, can you hear me Link?" Link nearly fell off the bed as he was surprised to hear Sarias' voice again.

"Saria, is that you?"

"I bet you've already gotten into trouble, haven't you? And I bet right about now you feel that you can't do anything? Am I right?" The silence told her that she was right. "I've known you all your life and you weren't always like that. I thought you'd be scared but not feeling despair. What happened?"

"I don't know. As I got deeper into Hyrule field, I got woozy and passed out. I started having doubts about myself when I accidentally bumped into this woman. Once I saw her face, I felt something strange, like I knew her. That feeling plus the growing feeling of despair, I couldn't handle it and passed out. Luckily she had a horse to drag me over her place." Link heard nothing but silence for the next few seconds. "What's wrong?"

Saria finally spoke up, "You're at another woman's house?"

"I passed out. What was I supposed to do?"

"Sorry to interrupt" Malon finally came back into the room with her famous milk, "That feeling of despair is caused by the evil that plagues the land. It's seeping out from the underworld. Anyone who walks on the land will be affected. Animals, for some reason, are unaffected."

Link glared with a confused look on his face. "But why weren't you affected by the evil?"

She pulled the cloak off of the coat rack. "You see the hooded cloak? It's made with the skin of a Moblin. And no, I did not make it. You can buy these in Castle town. They're guaranteed to block out all types of evil, excluding attacks."

"Ok then, do you mind if I borrow your horse until I get what I need?" Our hero was a little disappointed to have to make a detour before heading to Kakariko.

"Sure, but Epona is picky about her riders. Here, do you know how to play an Ocarina?"

"Of course I do. I come from the woods. We're the makers of the ocarinas." Link took the milk from Malon, gulped it down and jumped out of bed with anticipation. "Lets see if I can get this horse to like me. Shall we?"

"I'll talk to you later Link. Good luck on your quest." Everything was quiet and the amulet then stopped glowing.

"Ok let's go tame that horse."


End file.
